Destiny
by chacaadiesta
Summary: ,"Saranghae Chaggi... kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku,meskipun aku pernah menyakitimu." -Sehun- / "Maaf apa aku mengganggu acara bermesraan kalian?" Kris/ "Sudah kubilang lupakan itu Kris! Kita ini bersaudara dan aku telah menikah! Aku sudah ada Baekhyun dan kau sekarang adalah kakakku! Kakakku Kris! Kakakku!" / "Aku bisa gila lama-lama karenamu Baekhyun..." / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Destiny

Author : chaca_adiesta

Main cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xiao Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

Wu Yi Fan

Pemain bisa tambah setiap partnya jika dibutuhkan ._.V

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama.

Typos! No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

~oOOo~

_**Meskipun sedikit sakit, airmata keluar dari jeritan hatiku  
Jika aku lewat didepanmu, disampingmu,  
Kau seluruh duniaku  
Aku hanya menginginkan-mu**_

Seorang namja cantik tengah duduk manis ditepi danau yang terlihat membeku,hidungnya yang mancung terlihat memerah. Uap hangat pun terus terlihat keluar dari bibil mungil pinknya memperlihatkan betapa dinginnya musim dingin kali ini. Syal merah bercorak kehitam-hitaman melingkar dengan indahnya dileher namja cantik itu. Menambahkan kesan imut pada namja cantik yang tengah kedinginan ini.

Byun Baekhyun.

Itulah nama namja cantik ini,gemeletuk gigi geraham terus terdengar dari bibir namja cantik ini. Tangannya mengepal erat,dadanya tiba-tiba naik turun dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Cepatlah datang,jebal." Gumam Baekhyun.

_**'Tes'**_

_**'Tes'**_

Bulir bening kristal nan asin itu pun jatuh meleleh membasahi pipi salju Baekhyun. Dengan gemetar tangannya mengambil sekotak kado berwarna hijau dengan dihiasi pita merah yang dibawanya tadi. Tangannya merengkuh erat kotak kado tadi dengan airmata yang terus mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

_**'Tes'**_

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku seketika ketika cairan berwarna merah pekat yang ditakutkannya itu akhirnya keluar juga dari kedua lubang hidungnya jatuh diatas kotak kado tadi. Tangan kanan Baekhyun bergetar sambil mengusap tetesan darahnya itu yang sekarang semakin deras keluar.

"Hiks.. Aku mohon berhentilah.."

Airmata Baekhyun semakin deras keluar,pandangannya semakin buram tertutup oleh cairan yang terus berdesakan mencoba keluar dari mata sipitnya.

Dirinya semakin frustasi ketika cairan itu tak henti-hentinya keluar dari hidung bangir Baekhyun. Butiran-butiran salju yang ikut jatuh itupun ikut menjadi saksi betapa mengenaskannya keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Tangan Baekhyun berhenti bergerak,hanya airmata kini yang terus keluar dari kedua mata indahnya. Dengan pelan Baekhyun menidurkan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas kebangku panjang yang didudukinya saat ini. Tubuhnya yang dibuat miring terus bergetar kedinginan. Kotak kado yang dipegangnya tadi itupun terus direngkuhnya. Butiran salju yang jatuh terus berjatuhan menimpa tubuh Baekhyun dan sekitarnya.

"Hugs.. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa bertahan untukmu.. Dan maafkan aku yang.. Hugs...telah membohongimu selama ini... Hugs.."

Masih menangis dengan lelahnya. Bibirnya mungilnya yang kini terlihat ternoda akan bercak darah tadi pun terlihat membiru. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menutup matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti sampai akhirnya mata indah itu tertutup sempurna dengan diikuti lekukan senyuman indah yang terpatri dibibirnya.

~oOOo~

Park Chanyeol,seorang namja tampan nan tinggi tengah berjalan dengan langkah kaki lebar-lebar menyusuri jalan yang ramai itu. Tangannya terlihat dimasukkan kedalam saku mantel hitam yang dikenakannya saat ini. Kepulan uap hangat terus keluar dari bibir tebal miliknya.

Perasaan Chanyeol saat ini benar-benar tak enak akan sosok kekasihnya yang sedang menunggunya saat ini ditepi danau. Chanyeol sedikit melirik kearah arloji yang bertengger indah ditangan kanan Chanyeol.

"Shit! Aku terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu."

Umpatan itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol yang telah telat 3jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Bukan maksudnya untuk mengulur waktu tapi eommanya yang sedari tadi sibuk membuatnya harus mengulur waktu untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol terus berlari menuju tempat tujuannya. Tangan kanannya memegang sekotak kaca kecil dimana didalamnya terdapat sepasang cincin dengan ukiran yang begitu indahnya. Senyuman terus terkembang dibibir Chanyeol ketika melirik kotak kaca yang dipegangnya saat ini.

**'Brugh'**

Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menabrak orang yang sedang berjalan membuat kotak cincin yang dipegangnya tadi jatuh keaspal dan salah satu pasang cincin tadi itupun ikut jatuh tak tentu arah. Chanyeol berdecak kesal mengetahui itu dan dengan cepat dirinya mendongakkan kepalanya hendak memarahi orang yang menabraknya tadi.

"Ya! Kalau jalan liat-liat dong noona." Kesal Chanyeol.

Yeoja tadi membungkuk tanda minta maaf. "Jeongseohamnida,saya benar-benar tidak sengaja. Saya hanya sedang terburu-buru mencari bantuan. Ada orang meninggal ditepi danau sekarang. Jadi tolong maafkan saya."

**'Deg'**

Mata Chanyeol membulat seketika,jantungnya berpacu cepat. Perasaan tidak enak pun menjalar dibenaknya akan kekasihnya. Tanpa babibu Chanyeol pun langsung berlari menuju tempat kejadian yang kini tengah dikerumuni oleh orang-orang.

Nafas Chanyeol semakin memburu ketika dirinya mencoba menembus kerumunan orang itu.

"Permisi."

_**Mengapa hanya cintaku yang terlambat?  
Mengapa hanya cintaku yang sulit?  
Meskipun aku tepat dihadapanmu, meskipun aku tepat disampingmu  
**_

**'Deg'**

Chanyeol membeku ditempatnya ketika melihat sosok yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dibangku saat ini. Seperti dihantam oleh batu karang besar yang tajam tepat mengenai hatinya,membuatnya seketika sesak dan mati rasa seketika.

"B-baekhyun.." Lirih Chanyeol lalu berjalan dengan langkah kaki terseok mendekati sosok yang tidak bernyawa dihadapannya.

**'Brugh'**

Chanyeol jatuh berlutut didekat sosok itu, Byun Baekhyun. Sosok yang menjadi kekasihnya selama ini. Sosok yang selalu membuatnya bahagia selama ini. Sosok yang akan dinikahinya. Byun Baekhyun sosok yang amat sangat berarti untuk Chanyeol kini telah tiada.

Airmata mengalir begitu saja dari kedua sudut mata Chanyeol dengan deras. Dengan tangan gemetar dirinya mengusap pipi namja cantik yang terdiam ini lalu mengusap bercak darah yang sudah mengering karena membeku disekitar hidungnya.

**'Grep'**

Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun itu kedalam pelukannya lalu menangis dengan kencang. Disaksikan oleh orang-orang yang kini menatap iba kepadanya. Sakit,kenapa sosok yang begitu terlihat kuat dihadapannya mendadak meninggalkannya seperti ini.

"Baekhyun kajimaaa!"

Dan derasnya tetesan salju menjadi tanda bahwa mereka turut sedih akan kejadian ini.

~oOOo~

_**Itu karena bertemu denganmu adalah keajaiban untukku**__**...**_

**'Trep'**

Seorang namja cantik nan mungil terlihat tengah terdiam didepan toko dengan sekantong belanjaan ditangannya. Berulang-ulang kali dirinya bergemelutuk mengigil kedinginan karena salju turun semakin deras.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba terpaku ketika dirinya menunduk,sebuah cincin emas tergeletak begitu saja dipinggir jalan. Dengan cepat namja cantik itu memungut cincin itu. Matanya begitu takjub ketika melihat setiap lekuk ukiran-ukiran yang ada disisi cincin itu. Perpaduan emas,perak,dan beberapa intan permata putih.

"Woaaahhh.. Indahnya.."

Bibir mungil pink miliknya tidak henti-hentinya menatap kagum cincin itu dengan senyum yang masih tercetak dibibir mungilnya,menggenggam erat cincin itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku mantel cokelat miliknya.

Cincin ini pasti sangat mahal,pikirnya. Lalu dengan cepat namja cantik itu berjalan pulang dengan senyuman yang terus tercetak dibibirnya. Xiao Luhan.

~oOOo~

"Ada apa itu?" Bingung seorang namja tampan yang kebetulan lewat ditempat kejadian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

**'Brugh'**

Namja tampan itu jatuh duduk tersungkur ditrotoar ketika ada sosok namja cantik yang menabrak dan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa minta maaf.

Namja tampan itu hanya bisa mengutuk kesal kepada namja tadi. "Tidak tahu sopan santun sekali dia,sudah menabrak orang,gak minta maaf lagi." Sungutnya.

"Eh?!"

Pandangannya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat sekotak kaca dengan cincin yang terdapat didalamnya. Dengan cepat namja tampan tadi mengambil kotak tadi. Dirinya hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat cincin tersebut. Begitu indah dan elegan,begitu pikirnya.

Jemarinya putih kurusnya menyentuh setiap ukiran yang tercetak disetiap sisi cincin tersebut. Benar-benar suatu mahakarya yang elegan,pasti cincin ini sangat mahal dan sangat berharga,pikirnya lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi namja tampan tadi langsung mengantongi sekotak kaca yang berisikan cincin tadi kedalam sakunya. Membenarkan tata letak syal kuning miliknya,lalu berjalan mendekati kerumunan.

~oOOo~

_**Kau membuatku gelisah, Kau membuatku menangis  
Seperti orang bodoh, seperti anak kecil  
Aku hanya **__**tidak **__**ingin menertawakannya  
Semakin **__**jauh **__**aku denganmu  
**__**dan **__**aku tidak bisa me**__**rubah takdir**__** ini**__**...**_

Chanyeol terus menangis terisak dimakam Baekhyun,bohong. Bohong kalau ada yang berkata dirinya tidak begitu terpukul akan kematian calon istrinya ini. Tangannya yang gemetar terus menggenggam erat figura Baekhyun yang diletakkan diatas makam Baekhyun. Foto Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum dengan manisnya,yang membuktikan bahwa sosok manis ini juga pernah hidup dan menghirup udara yang sama.

"Hugs.. Baekki.."

Chanyeol terus menangis disamping makam Baekhyun. Sakit,ini rasanya benar-benar sakit. Sosok yang dicintainya selama ini berhasil menipu dirinya dengan senyum bahagia yang ditawarkan kepadanya,senyum yang sebenarnya menyimpan beribu kesakitan. Kanker paru-paru.

Tidak cantik,kenapa kau begitu tega membohongi semua itu padaku. Kenapa kau tidak mau sekalipun berbagi kesakitan itu kepadaku?,fikiran itu terus berputar diotak Chanyeol.

Sungguh dirinya sangat terpukul akan kejadian ini,apalagi setelah mengetahui isi kotak yang dibawa Baekhyun didanau kemarin. Dimana didalamnya terdapat satu stel tuxedo hitam serta secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan Baekhyun yang meminta maaf akan semuanya.

Pantas dulu sosok namja yang sangat dicintainya meragu ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hendak menikahinya,jadi inilah maksud Baekhyun selama ini.

Airmata terus mengucur deras dari kedua mata Chanyeol,sesak sekali rasanya ketika paru-paru ini mencoba mencari pasokan oksigen. Apa ini seperti yang Baekhyun rasakan selama ini? Kesakitan tanpa ada dirinya disampingnya,bodoh sekali dirinya yang selama ini tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Padahal Baekhyun sering berkata dirinya tidak kuat akan cuaca dingin,dan dirinya paling anti dengan namanya kehujanan karena pasti itu akan membuatnya kesusahan bernafas.

Ah tidak Park Chanyeol ! Kenapa kau bodoh sekali!

"Mian Baekki.. Mian..hugs.."

~oOOo~

_**Karena takdir cinta itu kita tidak akan pernah mengetahui kapan datang dan perginya cinta itu sendiri dari sisi kita..**_

Seorang namja tampan tengah terdiam dimeja duduknya sambil sesekali menyesap bubble tea yang ada ditangannya. Jemari kirinya terus diketuk-ketukkannya diatas meja makan. Sedikit jenuh dengan kebosanan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

**'Tring'**

Suara bel kedai berbunyi yang menandakan ada pelanggan datang ke kedai bubble tea. Seorang namja cantik bertubuh mungil. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xiao Luhan.

"Ahjussi.. Pesan bubble teanya 2 ya?" Ujar Luhan.

"Mau rasa apa?"

"Mmm, rasa taro dan vanilla saja." Sahut Luhan

Penjual tadipun mengangguk tanda mengerti,lalu dengan segera membuatkan pesanan Luhan tadi.

Luhan masih setia berdiri ditempatnya sembari terus menunggu pesanannya dan untungnya hari ini kedai bubble tea yang dikunjunginya sedang sepi jadi dirinya tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan pesanannya itu.

"Sudah siap." Kata Ahjussi tadi.

"Ah ya..." Luhan pun segera merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil uang yang telah disiapkannya tadi.

**'Ting.. Ting..'**

Tanpa Luhan sadari cincin yang ditemukannya dulu itu jatuh berputar dilantai dan berhenti tepat disepatu namja tampan yang sedari tadi duduk termangu menatap gerak gerik Luhan.

Luhan sendiri telah pergi dari kedai bubble tea setelah membayar apa yang dipesannya tadi. Namja tampan yang memungut cincin tadi pun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Dirinya merasa familiar dengan cincin yang jatuh dari namja cantik tadi.

Dengan segera namja tampan tadi menarik kalung berbandul cincin yang dikenakannya saat ini,dan..

**Bingo!**

Ini cincin pasangan dari cincin yang ditemukannya 3tahun yang lalu. Dengan cepat namja tampan tadi keluar dari kedai bubble tea yang sedang disinggahinya itu. Mencoba mengejar namja cantik yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan cincinnya itu.

Dan umpatan kesal pun segera terlontar dari bibir tipis namja tampan ini ketika mengetahui namja cantik itu telah menghilang tak sempat terkejar oleh dirinya. Dengan langkah lemas namja tampan tadi berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya dengan terus menatap nanar dua cincin kembar yang ada ditangannya saat ini.

Disisi lain Luhan kembali lagi kekedai bubble tea yang dikunjunginya itu,dengan wajah pucat dirinya mencoba bertanya kepada pemilik kedai itu apa melihat cincin yang jatuh dikedainya dan hasilnya nihil,ahjussi itu sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal cincin jatuh itu. Untuk diambil orang ahjussi itu sepertinya tidak yakin karena hari ini kedainya benar-benar sepi pengunjung.

Luhan menghela nafasnya,lalu dirasakannya sebuah rengkuhan hangat menarik tubuhnya kedalam tubuh besar itu. Luhan menatap sendu ke arah namja tampan dan tinggi yang kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Park Chanyeol.

"Mianhe.. Cincin itu hilang karena aku." Kata Luhan sembari menangis dipelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan segera menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung namja cantik yang menangis dipelukannya saat ini. "Gwenchana.. Sudah jangan menangis,itu hanya cincin."

Luhan menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sembabnya, "Anniya ! Aku.. Hugs.. Tahu kalau cincin itu pasti sangat berharga untukmu chaggi.. Hugs.."

Dengan segera Chanyeol menghapus jejak airmata yang ada dipipi kekasihnya itu, yah kekasihnya. Seorang Xiao Luhan yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya 2tahun yang lalu. Dirinya tidak pernah menyadari perasaan yang dulunya tertutup karena hatinya telah untuk Baekhyun luluh lantak setelah tanpa sengaja dipertemukan dengan namja cantik ini karena cincin itu. Yah.. Cincin yang dulunya akan menjadi cincin pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana.. Sudah kubilang jangan menangis baby.. Kau kelihatan jelek kalau sedang menangis tahu." Kata Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya ini.

"T-tapi.. Yeollie.. Mianhe.. Hugs..."

Luhan akhirnya memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol,lalu dengan segera Chanyeol menarik tubuh Luhan pergi dari kedai tersebut.

~oOOo~

Sehun duduk termenung diteras rumahnya, fikirannya masih jauh menerawang tentang namja cantik yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Ah!"

Dan dengan segera Sehun mengambil cincin couple yang ada disakunya tadi. Mengamati pelan setiap lekuk dua cincin tadi dan...

**C & B**

Sehun baru sadar disatu cincin ada cetakan huruf 'C' dan satunya lagi 'B'. Mungkin itu adalah nama inisial pasangan yang mempunyai cincin ini.

"Sehun.. Kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun memutar sedikit tubuhnya lalu melihat sudah ada sosok namja cantik yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan senyum manis dibibirnya. Dia adalah istrinya. Byun Baekhyun.

"Ah Baekki.."

Dengan segera Sehun memasukkan cincin tadi kedalam saku celananya. Lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum kearahnya.

"Yeobo~ kalau sudah pulang kenapa tidak langsung masuk rumah saja? Kau mau membuatku menunggu lama,eoh?"

Terdengar jelas rajukan dari rentetan perkataan Baekhyun tadi yang membuat Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya.

_**'Chuu~'**_

Dengan cepat Sehun mencium bibir Baekhyun yang terus merucut kesal itu,membuat sang korban kaget dan tersipu malu. Ah jinjja! Neomu kyeopta!

"Ya hunnie! Kau mau menggodaku,huh?!" Kata Baekhyun dengan pipi yang masih tersipu malu dan sedikit memukul pelan lengan Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya,lalu mencapit hidung bangir Baekhyun sebentar. "Salah siapa kau mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu,kau tahu? Saat kau seperti tadi itu benar-benar membuatku haus ingin menerkammu."

_**'Blushhh~'**_

Sukses! Perkataan Sehun tadi mampu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar merona merah. Dan dengan segera Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan,Hunnie."

Sehun masih tersenyum ditempat menatap punggung sang istri tercinta yang pergi untuk menyembunyikan rona malu diwajahnya.

**'Deg'**

Bola mata Sehun seakan hendak copot dari kedua matanya ketika dirasakannya jantungnya berdenyut sakit untuk kesekian kalinya. Ah tidak! Penyakitnya pasti kumat. Keringat dingin langsung keluar begitu saja membasahi tubuh Sehun yang kini terasa lemas.

**'Brugh'**

Sehun jatuh berlutut dilantai dengan tangan kiri memegang tembok yang tak jauh berada disebelahnya.

**'Deg'**

Kembali jantungnya berdenyut sakit,

"B-Baekki..." Panggil Sehun sekuatnya karena tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa tercekat saat ini.

Dengan tubuh diseret Sehun terus mencoba berjalan masuk kerumahnya,nafasnya semakin tersengal hebat. Bibirnya pun semakin pucat. Sehun benar-benar butuh obatnya saat ini.

"B-B-Baekhyun..niee.." Panggil Sehun lagi dengan lemahnya.

Dan seorang maid yang baru saja membersihkan dapur kaget setengah mati ketika melihatnya tuannya sedang kesakitan diruang tamu.

"T-Tuan Muda !"

**'Brugh'**

Dan Sehun akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri ditempatnya.

~oOOo~ Bersambung ~oOOo~

**#NB** : Holla~~ kenalkan saya author baru yang medaftar diFFN ini,

Ah sebenarnya ini FF udah lama si dipost diblog pribadi saya .com, tapi enggak papa dong ya kalo saya mau post diFFn ini juga,barang kali ada yang sudi mau baca dan coment FF absurd saya. Hehe

Oke sekian bacotan dari saya,buat yang sudah baca saya mohon Reviewnya ya,sepatah atau dua patah kata enggak papa lah yang penting coment, kkk~

Oke sampai jumpa diFF chapter berikutnya,sebelumnya Gomawo ^^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Destiny –Chapter 2-

Author : chaca_adiesta

Main cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xiao Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

Wu Yi Fan

Pemain bisa tambah setiap partnya jika dibutuhkan ._.V

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama.

Rating: T+

Holla saya update cepet kan? Haha orang sebagian udah saya post diblog pribadi soalnya. Okeh dari judulnya kan 'DESTINY' ya? jadi di FF ini saya sedikit ingin bermain-main dengan takdir,kkkkk~ part 1 maaf membuat readers sekalian bingung. Tapi dipart 2 ini sedikit demi sedikit saya jelaskan mengapa Baekhyunb masih hidup dan sebagainya. Saya harap readersnya bacanya perlahan supaya enggak bingung buat NGEH sama jalan ceritanya.

Oke daripada kebanyakan bacot silahkan dah dibaca~~~

Typos! No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

#BackSound : saya merekomendasikan saat membaca FF ini dengan memutar lagu Davichi – Water Bottle , aseli dijamin ngena! Kkkk~

~oOOo~

Luhan berjalan dengan senyum yang terus terkembang dibibirnya. Para tamu terus menatap takjub akan kecantikan namja cantik ini yang memakai tuxedo putih dan membawa seikat bunga mawar putih ditangannya. Dialtar sana sudah ada lelaki tampan yang dengan gagahnya menanti kehadiran namja cantik yang sebentar lagi akan sah menjadi istrinya.

Hari terindah bagi dua insan ini,karena hari ini mereka melangsungkan pernikahan dengan sangat manisnya saling berikrar janji didepan Tuhan bahwa mereka akan saling mencintai selamanya. Bersama selamanya sampai raga mereka terpisah dengan nyawanya.

Dan mengikatnya dengan tali pernikahan.

~oOOo~

Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan bersama menyusuri taman kota seoul sore itu. Senyum terus terpancar dibibir mereka,dan pegangan tangan terus mereka lakukan. Menambah kesan mesra terhadap pasangan suami ini.

"Hunnie.." Panggil Baekhyun lembut.

"Hmm waeyo?" Sahut Sehun.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sehun yang menandakan bahwa dia akan meminta sesuatu dan Sehun tahu itu.

"Kau ingin apa heum?"

Baekhyun terkikik,ternyata indera perasa suaminya ini benar-benar tajam.

"Bisakah kita pergi kedanau? Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin pergi kesana."

Sehun terdiam,lebih tepatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun yang mengetahui itu langsung ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"W-waeyo?"

Baekhyun tahu, sangat tahu kalau suaminya itu tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya kesana. Tapi dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong lagi, 5tahun di London. Menghabiskan waktu untuk pengobatan penyakitnya,berbohong kepada sosok itu kalau dirinya sudah tiada. Padahal saat itu dirinya dilarikan langsung ke London untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Dan namja ini, namja yang dihadapannya saat ini yang menjadi saksi bisu detik-detik dimana mungkin saja nyawanya benar-benar akan melayang. Namja ini yang selalu mendampingi Baekhyun disaat masa-masa kritisnya. Dan namja ini pulalah yang menjadi akhir pelabuhan cinta Baekhyun,meskipun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya masih tertanam dengan indah nama sosok itu.

"Kau mau membunuhku sekarang Oh Baekhyun?" kata Sehun tajam yang sukses membuat Baekhyun menunduk seketika.

"ne ne arraso,mian."

Sehun menghela nafasnya sesaat lalu berjalan kembali dengan diikuti Baekhyun disebelahnya. Perjalanan kali ini terasa berbeda karena Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bungkam sepanjang perjalanan membuat Sehun sedikit keki dibuatnya.

Sehun tersenyum ketika tak jauh dari tempatnya jalan-jalan diujung sana adalah taman dan Sehun fikir disanalah tempat bisa menyelesaikan masalah sepele ini. Dengan pelan langkah kaki Sehun terus berjalan menuju taman,sedangkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam sepanjang perjalan dengan tangan mengapit tangan kanan Sehun hanya diam,sama sekali tidak menyadari kini dia sedang berjalan kearah mana.

'**Tak'**

"Aw.. ya!"

Baekhyun meringis kaget ketika Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya dengan menyentuk dahinya lumayan keras.

"Salahmu sendiri,dari tadi aku suruh duduk hanya diam saja." Kata Sehun tanpa salah yang kini duduk dengan santai disalah satu sudut bangku taman,dekat dengan sebuah pohon oak.

"Eh? taman?"

Baekhyun yang sadarpun segera melirik sekitarnya dan benar! Sehun membawa dirinya ketaman dan Baekhyun tidak sadar akan itu.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menyusul duduk disebelah Sehun dan merebahkan kepalanya didada bidang milik Sehun. Dengan telaten Sehun mengelus lembut surai cokelat milik Baekhyun yang kini memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang yang dicurahkan suaminya ini.

"Hunnie..."

"Hmmm.. wae?"

"Anni,hanya memanggil saja. Hehe" ujar Baekhyun.

'_**Cup'**_

Sehun mengecup lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun,menghirup sejenak aroma wangi shampo strawbery yang digunakan Baekhyun. Dan ini benar-benar manis.

"bisakah kau tersenyum lagi ? jebal jangan karena masalah seperti ini kau mendiamkanku."

Perkataan Sehun tadi sukses membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan terdiam. Sakit.. terdengar jelas sekali terselip rasa kesedihan.

"Bukannya aku melarangmu kesana,hanya saja..."

Sakit,pasti sakit rasanya. Itu sangat terasa ketika dada Sehun naik turun dan itu membuat Baekhyun meringis merasakan kesakitan itu.

"Aku takut Baekki,takut memori itu terulang kembali dan menyakitimu."

Menyakiti? Menyakiti dengan cara seperti apa? Dirinya hanya ingin pergi mengunjungi danau itu,sedikit mengingat kenangan pahit dulu. Apa ini yang dimaksud Sehun dengan menyakiti dirinya?

Baekhyunpun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sehun dan Sehun tahu kalau sudah seperti ini Baekhyun tidak ingin membalas masalah ini. Sehun paham itu.

Dan keheningan itupun menyelimuti diantara mereka,sedangkan Sehun hanya masih terdiam ditempat duduknya. Menatap kosong cahaya matahari orange diufuk timur sana yang semakin tenggelam ditengah gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang mencakar langit. Memberikan pergantian waktu menjadi malam.

"Mianhe..."

Setelah beberapa menit tenggelam dalam keheningan akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suaranya,memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Sehun intens.

"Untuk apa minta maaf,hmm?" kata Sehun sambil mengusak surai rambut cokelat Baekhyun.

'_**Chu'**_

Baekhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun, "Maaf karena selama ini aku yang menyakitimu."

Sehun menggeleng lalu menangkupkan wajah Baekhyun, "Anniya. Aku sama sekali tidak terluka,seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu chaggi."

"Bohong!"

'**Deg'**

Mata Sehun membulat seketika ketika Baekhyun menyanggahnya dan melepas kasar tangannya yang ada dikedua wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar raja dari segala drama dikehidupan ini Oh Sehun."

"Mwo?!"

'_**Tes'**_

Dan cairan bening itupun keluar dari sudut mata Baekhyun membuat Sehun benar-benar terhenyak dibuatnya.

"Ya... Uljima..." kata Sehun,jemarinya mengusap aliran airmata yang kini begitu deras keluar dari sudut mata Baekhyun.

"Wae? Wae Oh Sehun? Wae?!"

Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sehun dengan tangan mungilnya membuat Sehun meringis dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau terlalu mencintaiku? Huhuhu... kenapa?"

Sehun memejamkan matanya,perih. Ini sungguh perih ketika kekasihnya meragukan cintanya.

"Sudah malam,sebaiknya kita cepat pulang." Ujar Sehun sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri dari bangku tersebut.

Dan berhasil! Baekhyun mengikuti ajakannya. Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun berjalan sembari mengapit tangan Baekhyun.

Diam...

Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat ini,sungguh dirinya benar-benar bodoh! Hal seperti tadi tentu saja semakin menyakiti perasaan suaminya. Kenapa bisa dirinya meragukan cinta suaminya ini? Apakah dihatinya masih tercetak jelas nama sosok itu,membuat dirinya harus menahan kuat-kuat sentakan cinta masa lalu yang bisa membuat kapan saja emosi akan rasa itu. Mungkinkah rasa bersalah meninggalkan sosok itu dengan kebohongan yang menyelingkupi hatinya saat ini?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,mencoba mengusik fikiran itu yang kini mulai merasuki otaknya. Ditatapnya namja yang kini tengah mengapit tangannya saat ini. Wajah itu benar-benar malaikat baginya. Begitu banyak hutang yang dirasakannya saat ini kepada namja tampan ini.

"Mian..." ujar lirih Baekhyun.

"berhentilah berkata seperti itu atau aku benar-benar marah padamu." Balas Sehun.

Dan pelukan eratpun dirasakan dilengan Sehun,dan Sehun tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Nanjeongmal Saranghae nae nampyeon."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Baekhyun tadi,sederhana tapi benar-benar mampu membuatnya bahagia.

"Nado... nado saranghae Oh Baekhyun."

~oOOo~

Cahaya pagi yang hangat nan menyilaukan menyelisip masuk kedalam celah kaca jendela yang tirainya terbuka,membuat sosok cantik nan mungil menggeliat bangun dibuatnya. Sentuhan pagi yang menerpa wajahnya benar-benar terasa hangat.

"Eungh..."

Otot-otot yang terasa mengendur itu diregangkannya,lalu wajahnya berbalik kearah samping dimana namja tampan tengah tertidur dengan damainya. Jemari mungil namja cantik itu mengelus pelan pipi namja tampan yang tengah menutupkan matanya itu.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat lucu kalau sedang tertidur chaggi."

'**Grep'**

Mata rusa namja cantik itu membelalak kaget ketika tangan besar namja tampan itu mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Siapa tadi yang kau bilang lucu,hmm?"

Luhan sang pelaku tersebut salah tingkah sendiri ketika Chanyeol ternyata menyadari ucapannya tadi.

"Channie.. aku kira kau sedang tidur." Kata Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengecup kilat bibir Luhan, "Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari tadi." Ujar Chanyeol

"Ya! kalau sudah bangun dari tadi kenapa tidak membangunkanku sekalian?" kesal Luhan.

Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang kurus Luhan,membiarkan Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol.

"Waktu bersama denganmu itu paling berharga untukku,jadi aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu itu." Kata Chanyeol

Luhan tersentuh ketika Chanyeol mengatakan itu,dan dengan rasa sayang Luhan membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Hangat dan damai. Itu yang dirasakan oleh sepasang suami ini.

"Saranghae..." lirih Chanyeol yang cukup terdengar ditelinga Luhan.

"Nado ... nado saranghae nae nampyeon.." balas Luhan.

Tanpa disadari setetes airmata keluar dari sudut mata Chanyeol,entahlah perasaan gundah benar-benar merasuk dihatinya saat ini. Memori akan kenangan sosok itu seolah menelusup kembali diotak Chanyeol. Meminta dirinya mengingat kembali kenangan pahit itu. Tapi tidak bisa,dirinya tidak mau terpuruk seperti 3tahun silam. Luhan.. hanya Luhanlah yang dirinya punya saat ini,dan dirinya tidak ingin istrinya bernasib sama seperti sosok itu.

Cincin itu,cincin itu yang mempertemukannya dengan takdir pelabuhan hatinya. Bersyukur,Chanyeol sangat bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan malaikat ini. Hanya satu pinta Chanyeol,Tuhan selalu memberkati kehidupannya saat ini,berbahagia bersama Luhan. Selamanya...

~oOOo~

Baekhyun tengah menangis terisak disamping ranjang rumah sakit,airmata tak henti-hentinya turun membasahi pipinya ketika melihat Sehun tertidur dengan lemahnya diranjang kasur rumah sakit. Beberapa kabel penyokong keadaan Sehunpun terlihat dimana-mana. Sungguh miris.. ini seperti keadaannya 5tahun silam dan sekarang bukan dirinya yang berada diposisi itu melainkan Suaminya, yah suaminya Oh Sehun.

Penyakit jantung yang diderita berada distadium 2 memang,tapi itu tentu saja tetap membahayakan kondisinya.

"hugs... Sehunnie... hugs..."

Dan lagi,kenapa Tuhan begitu sukanya memberikan cobaan silih berganti dikehidupannya. Dirinya benar-benar tidak mengerti,kenapa Tuhan begitu kejamnya memberikan penderitaan sebegini menyakitkan. Jangan Tuhan,dirinya mohon jangan ambil malaikat tampan yang saat ini terbaring koma. Hanya malaikat ini satu-satunya yang dirinya punya saat ini. Sungguh dirinya akan mati rasa jika Tuhan kembali dengan teganya mengambil orang yang sangat dicintainya.

'**Grep'**

Baekhyun langsung mendongak kaget ketika tangannya dicengkram erat,matanya langsung kembali berdesakan mengeluarkan airmata kelegaan ketika Sehun mulai membuka matanya. Airmata itu tumpah dengan sangat deras,begitu leganya setelah 3minggu lebih suaminya itu terbaring tak berdaya diranjang rumah sakit.

"K-kenapa kau menangis,hmmm?" ujar lirih Sehun.

Baekhyun masih menangis,lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk. Dikecupnya berulang-ulang pipi tirus Sehun. Dan Sehun membalasnya dengan mengusap pelan pipi Baekhyun yang basah oleh airmata.

"Uljima.. uljima..." kata Sehun lirih yang membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya tadi dan menatap intens mata Sehun lalu mengecup sekilas bibir pucat nan kering milik Sehun.

"Kau merindukanku,hmm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam ketika jemari kurus milik Sehun mengusak lembut surai cokelat miliknya.

"Jangan menangis lagi jebal... aku kan sudah bangun." Ujar Sehun dengan tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun.

"K-Kau jahat Sehunnie.. hiks... aku begitu takut saat itu. Pokoknya mulai besok tidak ada bubble tea lagi untukmu." Kata Baekhyun dengan omelan khasnya membuat Sehun terkekeh dibuatnya.

Seharusnya memang Baekhyun melarang Sehun untuk meminum yang dingin-dingin karena itu bisa berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan jantungnya,tapi aegyo Sehun meluluhkan hatinya. Meloloskan begitu saja suaminya pergi begitu saja kekedai bubble tea tanpa meminta supir untuk mengantarkannya. Sampai akhirnya dirinya harus menerima telfon bahwa suaminya dilarikan kerumah sakit dalam keadaan sekarat.

Sehun tersenyum ketika sosok itu terus berceloteh menasehatinya,sungguh ini adalah keadaan yang Sehun suka,melihat Baekhyun menasehatinya dengan aksen sedikit marah. Bukankah itu pertanda kalau Baekhyun menyayanginya?

"sssttttt..."

Baekhyun terdiam ketika jemari telunjuk Sehun menempel dibibir tipis miliknya. Lalu tangan Sehun menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar dirinya bisa memeluknya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika kepalanya disenderkan didada bidang milik Sehun yang masih tertempel beberapa alat pendeteksi jantungnya. Begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Jangan sakit lagi,aku mohon..." ujar lirih Baekhyun yang sebenarnya masih terdengar ditelinga Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji Baekhyun..." kata Sehun

"Berjuanglah demi aku.. seperti aku dulu berjuang hidup untukmu... kumohon.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya,perih sungguh perih. Jika ini bukan takdir Tuhan atas penyakit yang dideritanya saat ini apapun.. apapun yang diminta Baekhyun akan dipenuhinya. Jika ini bukan takdir Tuhan yang digariskan untuknya.

Baekhyun terlihat tengah berbelanja disalah satu sudut pusat perbelanjaan. Tangan lentiknya terlihat tengah tertempel dibibir tipisnya sedikit bingung akan barang tambahan yang kira-kira akan dibelinya lagi setelah berbelanja sedikit beberapa barang pokok dan makanan kesukaan dirinya dan Sehun. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melintas disalah satu stan penjual es cream. Entah mengapa memori itu kembali terputar dengan pelan menunjukkan setiap adegan ketika dirinya berebutan memilih rasa es cream dengan sosok itu. Tersenyum miris ketika dirinya sadar akan lamunannya tadi sampai dirinya tidak sadar langkah kakinya kini telah sampai didepan stan es cream.

"Silahkan mau pesan apa?" tanya petugas penjual es cream tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu dengan cepat dirinya memesan sebuah cup es cream sedang rasa strawberry lalu memasukkan kedalam kantong belanjaannya setelah es cream pesanannya jadi dan dirinya membayar es cream tersebut.

"Baekhyun?"

Tangan Baekhyun yang tadi serasa membeku ketika suara itu menyerukan namanya.

"Baekhyun kau kan ini?"

Baekhyun paham,sangat paham dengan suara ini. Keringat dingin mengucur keluar begitu saja dari setiap pori-pori kulit tubuhnya.

'**Grep'**

'**Sreett'**

Baekhyun segera melepas cengkraman tangan hangat itu ketika memegang pundaknya lalu berlari secepat mungkin dari sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat menyayanginya ketika masih sempat bersama namja yang dicintainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan mantan mertuanya atau lebih tepatnya eomma Chanyeol.

'_**Tes'**_

Baekhyun mengusap pelan setetes airmata yang melesak keluar dari salah satu sudut matanya. Langkahnya terus bergerak cepat keluar dari dalam pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

Sebuah taxi berhenti tepat didepan Baekhyun setelah distop oleh Baekhyun,telinganya terus mentulikan suara panggilan eomma Chanyeol yang daritadi ikut mengejarnya dan memanggil namanya.

Sedikit mendesah lega ketika dirinya berhasil lolos dari eomma Chanyeol,pandangannya sedikit menatap sendu ketika dilihatnya dari balik kaca mobil taxi yang ditumpanginya melaju. Sungguh tidak tega dirinya melihat eomma Chanyeol terengah-engah ditepi jalan menatap kepergian dirinya dengan taxi yang ditumpanginya.

"Mianhe..." lirih Baekhyun.

"Maaf Tuan, kemana tujuan pergi anda yang bisa saya antar."

Lamunan Baekhyun sedikit buyar lalu dengan segera menyahut pertanyaan sopir taxi tersebut, "Rumah Sakit Spine Wooridul."

Sopir taxi tadi mengangguk mengerti yang kini menyetir mobilnya menuju kearah tujuan yang disampaikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam melihat Sehun yang tengah tertidur dikasur rumah sakit,seulas senyuman tercipta dibibir mungilnya. Dirinya begitu takjub akan wajah laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya saat ini,begitu polos dan sungguh Baekhyun bersumpah bisa melihat sosok malaikat diwajah Sehun saat ini.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun bergerak kearah dahi Sehun membenarkan poni yang menutupi sebagian mata Sehun. Diusapnya pelan dahi Sehun yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin itu dengan handuk kering.

"Eunghhh..."

Lengguhan pelan keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun,perlahan matanya terbuka mengerjap pelan mencoba menyesuaikan setiap cahaya yang masuk kedalam indera penglihatannya. Dan satu sosok yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk disamping kasur rumah sakitnya dengan senyuman yangtercetak jelas dibibir mungilnya.

"Baekhyunnie..." panggil Sehun pelan.

"Ne, waeyo Sehunnie?" sahut Baekhyun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Anni.. hanya ingin memanggilmu saja. Hehe"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti,sedangkan Sehun tersenyum lega karena sampai detik ini dirinya masih diberi waktu untuk bersama dengan Baekhyunnya. Yah Baekhyunnya,setidaknya dengan seperti ini dirinya bisa bersyukur karena saat dirinya membuka mata Baekhyun adalah sosok pertama yang dilihatnya.

"Kau mau makan Hunnie?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk sedangkan Baekhyun kini beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju nakas disebelah Sehun. Disana sudah tersedia makanan yang dibawakan oleh suster rumah sakit tadi. Dengan telaten Baekhyun menyuapkan sesuap demi sesuap nasi kedalam mulut Sehun.

"Cha! Tinggal satu suap lagi makananmu habis." Kata Baekhyun senang lalu kembali menyuapkan suapan terakhir kearah mulut Sehun.

"Yey! Suamiku makan banyak hari,bagus. Setelah ini tinggal minum obat."

Baekhyun terus berceloteh seperti seorang eomma yang sedang mengurus anaknya yang sakit. Setelah meminum obatnya Sehun benar-benar terkekeh geli melihat Baekhyun yang terus berceloteh sembari mengupas buah pear ditangannya setelah selesai menyuapkannya kedalam mulut Sehun.

"Enak kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Sehun.

"Ah jinjja,sebenarnya kau ini umur berapa Oh Sehun? Senyumanmu tadi benar-benar imut dan manis seperti anak kecil tahu." Kata Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengupas buah pear.

"Ya aku ini sudah besar tau,mukaku saja yang memang awet muda." Ujar Sehun yang kembali membuat Baekhyun terkekeh dan menyuapkan kembali sepotong buah pear kedalam mulut Sehun.

"Ah ya ya terserah apa katamu,yang jelas perkataanku tadi benar apadanya. Aish aigoo aku seperti sedang mengurus adikku saja."

"Ya!"

Dan tawa bahagia keluar langsung dari kedua namja ini yang sedari tadi berseteru ringan didalam ruang rawat Sehun.

"Mmm besok bagaimana kalau kita keluar jalan-jalan sebentar." Ajak Sehun yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

"Ayolah Chaggi... sekali ini saja,aku bosan berada diruangan seperti ini terus-terusan. Kau tidak kasihan denganku?" Kata Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya inilah kelemahannya,aegyo Sehun benar-benar bisa meluluhkan hatinya. "Baiklah,besok kita jalan-jalan. Tapi hanya sebentar."

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum dengan riang, "Hoaaaa~~ jeongmal gomawo Baekkie..." kata Sehun sambil memeluk erat Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan pelukan hangat oleh Baekhyun.

_**Seandainya kau tahu**_

_**Aku disini meringkuk sakit**_

_**Seringkali aku mencoba memendam rasa sakit dan sesak ini..**_

_**Tapi nyatanya tidak bisa...**_

Chanyeol dan Luhan tengah menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan mereka ditaman kota. Luhan dengan senangnya terus berlarian ditaman. Bersikap ramah terhadap keluarga yang kebetulan juga sedang menghabiskan waktunya ditempat ini. Luhan berulang kali tertawa bahagia ketika dirinya ikut bermain dengan anak kecil dari keluarga itu.

'_**Manis dan bahagia.'**_

Itu kesan yang Chanyeol lihat dari sosok Luhan saat ini. Mungkin apa yang Luhan inginkan 4bulan yang lalu akan Chanyeol pikirkan kembali,mengasuh anak yang diambil dari panti asuhan. Dan setelah Chanyeol pikir-pikir itu tidak buruk.

"Channie..."

Chanyeol kembali sadar dari dunia lamunannya ketika suara Luhan memanggilnya,dan dia telah duduk disamping Chanyeol yang duduk sendiri disebuah bangku taman tepat dibawah pohon oak.

"Ne Hannie.." sahut Chanyeol cepat.

"Kajja kita pulang,lihat hari sudah menjelang malam." Kata Luhan membuat Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya dan benar saja. Lampu-lampu taman sudah mulai menyala dan hari sudah mulai petang.

"ah iya,kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol sembari bangkit dari bangku yang disinggahinya diikuti Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Luhan pun berjalan beriringan keluar dari taman dengan saling bergandengan tangan dengan mesra.

"Kamu lapar?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah malam ini kita makan diluar,bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo-ayo! Aku sudah lapar tau.."

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah antusias Luhan yang kini sudah bergegas masuk kedalam mobil.

_**Selagi mata ini kembali bisa melihatmu**_

_**Tangan ini kembali merasakan halus dan lembutnya kulitmu**_

_**Telinga ini mendengar suaramu...**_

_**Mengapa? Mengapa kau begitu tega menyakitiku...**_

"_**Ya Oh Sehun! Berani-beraninya kau menciumku!"**_

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku seketika disamping pintu mobilnya. _**'Suara itu..'**_ batin Chanyeol

Chanyeol langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali tubuhnya menegang seketika ketika kedua manik matanya melihat dengan jelas sosok itu berdiri dan tengah tertawa bersama dengan seorang laki-laki.

Matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip mengikuti sosok itu yang terus berjalan menjauh diseberang jalan sana,berbaur dengan para pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Channie... kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang sengaja keluar kembali dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Channie..."

Kembali Luhan memanggil Chanyeol karena panggilan pertamanya tidak ada sahutan sama sekali darinya.

"Channie !"

"ah ya! Luhan kau tunggu disini sebentar. Aku mau kesana,ada urusan sebentar."

Luhan terperangah ketika Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja,berlari menyebrangi jalan dan terkesan tergesa-gesa seperti sedang memburu seseorang membuat Luhan bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa urusan itu? Sehingga membuatmu tega meninggalkanku sendiri disini tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Tubuh tinggi nan tegap Chanyeol langsung berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berjalan. Langkah dan matanya sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti dan lepas mengejar sosok itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang disetiap langkahnya ketika dirasa semakin dengan sosok itu.

Hingga akhirnya...

'**Greph'**

Chanyeol berhasil meraih tangan mungil itu,membuat sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun..."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika Chanyeol menemukan dirinya. Mata tajam Chanyeol saling bertemu dengan mata teduh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie..."

Baekhyun kembali sadar ketika suara Sehun dari kejauhan

memanggilnya,dengan cepat Baekhyun melepas cengkraman tangan Chanyeol.

"Maaf,sepertinya kau salah orang." Kata Baekhyun lalu berlari secepat mungkin kearah Sehun lalu memeluk erat lengan kekar nan kurus milik Sehun seolah tengah mencoba menutupi sesuatu,

"Mianhe Yeol.."

***~* Bersambung *~***

Saya tunggu reviewsnya dari readers sekalian, sepatah maupun dua patah kata saya terima.

Gomawo buat readers sekalian yang telah sudi membaca FF absurd saya ^^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Destiny –Chapter 3-

Author : chaca_adiesta

Main cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xiao Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

Wu Yi Fan

Pemain bisa tambah setiap partnya jika dibutuhkan ._.V

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama.

BackSong:

Davichi – Water bottle

Davichi – I Love You

Davichi – A Sad Love Song

Rate : T dan menjurus M! XD

Typos! No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

.

.

.

.

.

_**Meskipun suatu hari nanti namamu akan menjadi tak biasa**__**...**_

_****__**Hatiku akan mengingat semua kenangan itu**__**...**_

_****__**Bahkan jika perpisahan yang menyakitkan datang ke arah kita**__**...**_

_****__**Jangan berpikir tentang itu hari ini**__**...**_

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memegang erat satbelt mobil ketika Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan maximum menuju rumahnya. Luhan merasa mual dan sedikit takut dengan kondisi saat ini. Chanyeol benar-benar mengerikan saat ini.

'**Bugh'**

Luhan kaget setengah mati ketika Chanyeol membanting pintu mobilnya setelah mereka sampai dirumah. Dengan cepat Luhan berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang telah masuk duluan kedalam kamar mereka. Perlahan suara pintu kamar terbuka,Luhan melongokkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu dari balik pintu kedalam kamarnya yang gelap karena ternyata Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyalakan lampu kamar.

"Channie..." panggil Luhan pelan dan dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah berdiri dibalkon kamarnya.

Dengan ragu tapi pasti Luhan berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol,sedikit kaget ketika dirinya melihat punggung Chanyeol naik turun. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol dan merebahkan kepalanya dipunggung Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa Channie?" tanya Luhan pelan,tidak ada maksud sama sekali untuk semakin mengacaukan mood Chanyeol semakin buruk.

Chanyeol masih terdiam,Luhan menghela nafasnya. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya dipinggang Chanyeol tadi.

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya sekarang padaku,tapi kita itu telah menikah jadi aku berhak tahu apa yang membuatmu seperti ini. Karena aku juga suamimu.." Kata Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih betah ditempatnya.

"Apa kamu bisa membayangkan orang yang sudah kita anggap mati,tiba-tiba dia hadir dihadapanmu dalam keadaan hidup dan nyata?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti diambang pintu ketika Chanyeol membuka suaranya dengan suara berat dan bergetar. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya.

"Ma-maksudmu?" bingung Luhan.

"Anniya,pergilah. Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Luhan semakin terpaku ditempatnya,sosok Chanyeol ini adalah sosok Chanyeol yang ditemuinya 5tahun silam. Chanyeol yang tengah terpuruk akan batinnya. Luhan merasa berada kembali ditahun seperti dulu dirinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang kaku dan dingin. Sungguh Luhan tidak habis fikir,apa penyebab Chanyeol berubah seperti ini? Membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Fikirannya semakin kalut dan Luhan kini hanya bisa menangis dibalik pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang juga tengah menangis dalam diam dibalkon kamarnya,dirinya benar-benar merasa bersalah akan sikapnya yang kembali dingin kepada Luhan tapi dirinya juga sakit hati ketika takdir memainkan perasaannya kembali. Membuat perasaannya kacau dan menumpahkannya pada Luhan.

"Mian... Mianhe..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata nan indah itu bergerak-gerak ketika sinar mentari masuk menghangatkan matanya yang tengah terpejam. Tubuhnya bergerak malas diatas kasur yang terasa sangat nyaman untuk bermalas-malasan. Kedua mata itu kini mengerjap-ngerjapkan dengan pelan menyesuaikan cahaya yang kembali membuat warna dalam matanya.

"Eunghh..."

Lenguhan berat itu keluar dari bibir tebal namja ini ketika tubuhnya bangun dari ranjangnya,kaki jenjangnya sedikit bergetar ketika berpijak pada dinginnya lantai marmer putih.

"Luhan?" racau Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ranjangnya kembali.

Dan kosong. Tidak ada Luhan disana.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya pelan ketika dirasa kepala dan matanya berdenyut sakit. Mungkin akibat efek menangis semalam. Sungguh Chanyeol sangat sensitive hatinya ketika membahas tentang Baekhyun. Dan inilah akibat kesensitive-an hatinya,membuatnya rela menumpahkan kembali airmata yang 5tahun lalu sudah disembuhkan oleh Luhan.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah diseret kearah pintu kamarnya. Mencoba mencari tahu keadaannya saat ini. Akankah baik-baik saja atau mungkin suaminya itu akan benci dengan keegoisan Chanyeol malam itu.

'**Klek'**

'**Dugh'**

Chanyeol terhenyak kaget ketika tubuh Luhan jatuh tertidur didepannya dan kepalanya jatuh tepat diatas kakinya. Matanya menatap sendu tubuh Luhan yang masih meringkuk tidur diatas lantai, perlahan Chanyeol berjongkok didekat Luhan. Menatap wajah polos nan lucu milik Luhan. Jemari Chanyeol bergerak mengusap pipi yang mengkilat karena minyak wajahnya. Meski begitu Chanyeol sangat suka ketika melihat wajah malaikatnya ini saat tertidur, begitu menyejukkan jiwa.

"Eunghh.."

Suara lenguhan Luhan membuat Chanyeol meringis mendengarnya,dengan segera Chanyeol membopong Luhan bridal style menuju tempat tidurnya tanpa sedikitpun membuat namja manis itu terbangun. Dengan telaten Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh kurus itu dengan selimut hangat. Segaris senyuman terukir dibibir tipis milik Chanyeol melihat malaikatnya tertidur dengan damainya .

"Tetaplah disisiku,bantu aku melupakannya. Bantu aku menyakinkan hatiku yang kembali terombang-ambing." Ujar Chanyeol lirih,dan sebuah kecupan hangat dilayangkan kekening Luhan. Membuat pemilik mata indah yang tengah tertutup itu membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Chanyeol?!" kaget Luhan dengan suara lirih.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman dikening Luhan,ditatapnya mata teduh milik Luhan. Benar-benar indah dan nyaman. Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka yang masih betah dengan posisi masing-masing,menyelami arti kehangatan cinta dimata mereka. Sampai akhirnya sadar,kehangatan cintanya ada dimata Luhan. Dan itu untuknya.

Yah hanya untuknya. Cinta tulus dari Luhan untuknya.

"Mianhe..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hanya kau segalanya untukku**__**...**_

_****__**Setelah cinta ini, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi**__**,**_

_****__**Seperti anak kecil yang selalu di jalan ini,**_

_****__**Akankah kau dengan hangat memelukku lebih dekat?**__****_

_**Lebih dekat**__**...**_

_****__**Lebih hangat**__**...**_

_****__**Akankah kau memelukku?**__**  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah mengurusnya?" tanya seorang namja tinggi nan tampan dengan tatanan rambut pirangnya menambah kuat kharisma yang dimilikinya.

"Sudah Tuan Kris." Jawab seorang perawat dengan menenteng sebuah map berwarna biru ditangannya.

Namja tadi yang dipanggil Kris mengangguk mengerti, "Oh ya terus pantau kondisi adikku,karena sepertinya istrinya itu tidak benar-benar becus merawat adikku." Kata Kris.

Perawat tadi mengangguk tanda mengerti perintah Kris.

"Usahakan seminggu ini dia masih dirawat dirumah sakit. Dan ingat beri peringatan keras kepada istri adikku itu jika dia lalai dalam merawat adikku," lanjut Kris lagi dengan tegas.

"Ne arraso Tuan."

Perawat tadi membungkuk sebentar lalu pergi dengan cepat dari ruangan kerja Kris. Namja yang masih betah didalam ruangan kerjanya kini beranjak bangun dari kursi kerja miliknya. Langkahnya terhenti diambang jendela ruangan kerjanya. Mata tajamnya menengadah kelangit biru yang diselingi awan yang tengah bearak tertiup hembusan angin.

'**Klek'**

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini tak jauh dari hadapannya telah berdiri sosok Sehun dengan masih memakai baju pasien. Kris bisa menangkap jelas tatapan Sehun saat ini kepadanya. Tatapan penuh luka. Dan Kris benci itu. Karena sampai kapanpun perasaan ini akan tetap sama, tetap mencintai adiknya itu.

"Sehun?" lirih Kris.

"Aku membencimu Hyung!"

Dengar? Suara indah itu kini bergetar,menahan isak tangis yang mungkin saja bisa meledak saat ini juga.

Dengan langkah pelan Kris berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun,lalu mengunci pintu kerjanya agar tidak ada yang masuk tiba-tiba keruangannya. Sehun sendiri masih terdiam ditempatnya. Hatinya terus menahan cairan asin nan bening yang kini mulai membendung dipelupuk matanya dan siap kapan saja meluncur menetes membasahi pipi saljunya.

"Hyung..." lirih Sehun ketika kedua tangan Kris melingkar dipinggangnya dan kepalanya yang ditumpukan dipundaknya.

"Hmmmmm" sahut Kris sekenanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa?" tanya Sehun pelan masih dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Hening... tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Kris.

"Aku mohon berhentilah menjahati Baekhyun, dia suamiku Hyung, dan kau-"

"Aku merindukanmu Sehun-ah." Ujar lirih Kris dengan suara beratnya yang sangat terdengar jelas ditelinga kiri Sehun.

Dan Sehun terhenyak ketika pundaknya mulai terasa basah,Sehun tahu dan sangat tahu bahwa Kris kini tengah menangis dipundaknya dan itu membuat hati Sehun terasa semakin sesak ketika isakan itu lolos dari mulut Kris. Ini kedua kalinya dirinya melihat sosok Kris yang kuat kini rapuh karenanya. Rapuh akan cintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah,sampai detik inipun aku masih sangat mencintaimu meski..."

Sehun menutup matanya ketika suara berat itu belum sanggup melengkapi perkataannya.

"Meski kita bersaudara dan kau telah dimiliki oleh namja itu." Lanjut Kris.

'_**Tes'**_

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sehun,airmata itu kini mulai menetes keluar dari sudut matanya. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya,ditatapnya wajah Kris yang kini memerah menahan tangis. Jemari kurus Sehun bergerak menyentuh pipi Kris yang telah basah oleh airmatanya.

"Uljimma Hyung... uljimma..." lirih Sehun yang kini malah terlihat terus mengeluarkan airmatanya dan terus menatap wajah Kris.

"Sehun-ah..."

"Ini yang terakhir Hyung,terakhir... kumohon." Pinta Sehun dengan suara bergetar nan lirih.

Kris menggeleng pelan, "Tidak bisa Hun, aku tidak bisa. Sungguh..." jawab Kris dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi salju milik Sehun yang telah basah oleh airmata.

"Harusnya kau yang dilindungi,harusnya kau yang selalu dimanja,bukan dia. Kembalilah jadi seperti yang dulu Sehun-ah. Jebal... aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepasmu dengan cara seperti ini." Lanjut Kris.

Sehun tertegun mendengar penuturan dari Kris tadi,sebegitu beratkah hati Kris untuk melepasnya? Membuatnya rapuh tentang semua yang berkaitan dengan dirinya.

"Hyung..."

"Aku tahu Hun,sangat tahu cinta kita salah. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh Sehun-ah." Ujar Kris meyakinkan hati Sehun.

'_**Chuu~'**_

Dan sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat dibibir tipis Sehun, Kris ingin mengatakan begitu besar cintanya kepada Sehun meski 8tahun ini Sehun selalu mencoba menghindarinya karena Kris tahu,sangat tahu itu hanya alasan Sehun saja untuk tidak membuat dirinya maupun Kris sama-sama terluka dalam akan cinta mereka yang tidak pernah bisa bersatu meski mereka memaksa,meski mereka menyalahi aturan darah mereka.

Kris melepas ciuman itu,ditatapnya dalam mata sembab Sehun yang telah berhenti mengeluarkan cairan asin nan bening. Mereka saling merindukan tatapan saling menyayangi ini,tatapan yang saling menyakinkan dan menguatkan untuk bertahan dengan cinta salah mereka ini. Sehun akui tatapan tajam darimata Kris selalu menjerat hatinya,meluluhkan hatinya,menenangkan hatinya yang selalu bimbang dan takut akan semua yang terjadi dihidupnya.

'**Brugh'**

Tubuh Sehun ditidurkan diatas ranjang dimana biasa digunakan untuk memeriksa pasien rumah sakit. Kris sendiri bergerak merangkak diatas tubuh kurus Sehun dengan masih menatap dalam mata Sehun seolah mata itu adalah kunci yang perlu dibuka saat ini untuk membuka kembali Sehun untuknya.

"Kris... bagaimana kalau aku mati besok?" ujar Sehun akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Kris menggeleng perlahan,"Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi,aku jamin itu." Jawab Kris.

"Tapi Kris,kau bukanlah Tuhan yang bisa menjamin hidupku." Kata Sehun lagi.

"Ssssttttt..." jari telunjuk kanan Kris menempel dibibir tipis Sehun untuk menghentikan ucapan Sehun yang sungguh menohok hatinya hingga terdalam. Kris benci, sangat benci jika Sehun sudah membahas hal ini seolah orang dicintainya pasti mati esok. Karena sampai kapanpun Kris tidak akan pernah rela malaikatnya diambil untuk masa ini.

"Eunggghhhh..." dan lengguhan pelan keluar dari mulut mungil Sehun ketika bibir Kris menyapu dan menyesap kulit leher putihnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal omong kosong itu lagi Sehun-ah." Kata Kris yang masih tetap betah dalam posisinya saat ini. Mencumbu kulit putih Sehun dan meninggalkan bekas kissmark merah yang kontras dengan kulitnya.

"Ngghhhh..."

Dan lengguhan yang keluar kembali dari mulut Sehun menandakan dimulainya kegiatan bercintanya dengan Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Apakah kau tak melihatku?**_

_**Apakah kau tak mendengar perasaanku?**_

_**Aku ada disini, aku akan menunggumu...**_

_**Yang kuinginkan hanya dirimu...**_

_**Meskipun terasa menyakitkan, aku tersenyum..**_

_**Meskipun tersenyum, aku menangis...**_

_**Karena aku berada di tempat dimana kenangan tentangmu hidup..**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Luhan kini tengah berada disebuah panti asuhan lebih tepatnya,sesekali pasangan itu bermain dengan anak kecil dipanti asuhan ini. Senyum bahagia terus tercetak dibibir Chanyeol dan Luhan ketika anak-anak kecil yang bermain dengan mereka tertawa dan tersenyum bahagia. Setelah puas bermain-main dengan anak-anak panti asuhan Chanyeol dan Luhan memilih beristirahat dibawah pohon. Duduk berdampingan berdua sambil mengamati tingkah anak-anak lucu yang sedang bermain.

"Channie... aku jadi menginginkan mereka,mereka sangat manis dan imut..." ujar Luhan dengan sedikit mengeluarkan aegyo diwajahnya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh dengan suara bassnya.

"Kau menyukai mereka semua?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan semangat, "Ne.. aku jadi ingin membawa mereka semua pulang kerumah." Ujar Luhan.

Chanyeol kembali tertawa lalu mencapit hidung bangir milik Luhan yang kini memerah dibuatnya, "Aigooo... Nae yeobo kalau mereka mau dibawa kerumah kita panti asuhan ini bukan panti asuhan lagi dong namanya." Kata Chanyeol.

Luhan memegangi hidungnya yang memerah dan sedikit sakit akibat dicapit dengan keras oleh Chanyeol, "Ya tidak apa-apa,lagipula aku kesepian dirumah." Ujar Luhan sambil mempoutedkan bibirnya.

"Pilihlah salah satu untuk kita asuhmenjadi anak kita Hannie sayang.. " kata Chanyeol lembut sambil merengkuh sayang pinggang kurus milik Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya sesaat, "hmmm baiklah,aku mengerti Channie. Begini bagaimana kalau kita mengambil anak yang berumur satu atau dua tahunan? Karena sepertinya jika kita mengasuh yang sudah berumur 10tahun keatas itu cukup memberatkan." Ujar Luhan yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

"Arraso.. kajja kita mengatakan hal ini kepada Ahjumma panti asuhan." Ajak Chanyeol yang telah duluan bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya dihadapan Luhan.

Dengan senang hati Luhan menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dan ikut bangkit,berdiri berdampingan dan berjalan bersama dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan erat. Luhan menyukai Chanyeol yang seperti ini,sifatnya yang hangat dan kadang terlewat romantis membuat Luhan terlalu jatuh terperosok pada pesona namja jangkung ini. Begitu banyak perjuangan Luhan untuk mendapatkan hati Chanyeol yang dulu pertama kali bertemu dengan dirinya,sangat dingin dan acuh. 5tahun sudah berlalu dan setelah pernikahan itu Chanyeol berkata telah mempercayakan hatinya pada Luhan,tapi sedikit keraguan dihati Luhan setelah seminggu saat malam itu. Mungkinkah sosok itu yang membuat Chanyeol terpuruk kembali? Bukankah dia sudah mati? Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan membuang pikiran yang sejenak mulai menggoyahkan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

'_Aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu,Channie...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

~oOOo~ Bersambung ~oOOo~

.

.

.

Mampus! Konfliknya tambah lagi *tepok jidat* , setelah Chapter 3 ini saya post saya enggak bisa janji buat besok bisa post secepatnya part4, soalnya saya musti ngelanjutin FF absurd saya lainnya. Kkkkk~

Kalau berkenan saya juga bakal post FF 'Resident Lucifer' besok,FF genre Thriller si. Ini FF udah 1tahun saya biarkan terbengkalai soalnya,wk mumpung saya lagu semangat nulis jadi rencananya bakal saya mau lanjut itu FF. Ada yang mau baca FF saya itu? Kalo ada nanti saya post ,hehe.

Buat yang sudah baca FF ini saya barusan saya tunggu Reviewnya,sepatah maupun dua patah kata sangat berarti untuk saya ^^;;; Gomawo readersdeul...


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Destiny – Chapter 4- (EXO Couple)

Author : chaca_adiesta

Main cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xiao Luhan

Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

Wu Yi Fan

Pemain bisa tambah setiap partnya jika dibutuhkan ._.V

Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama.

Rate : **T**

Sepertinya saya harus meluruskan pasangan couple disini, sejujurnya saya masih bingung mau diutamain mana couple yang bersatu, karena konflik dari awal ChanBaek trus tambah lagi.. jadi ngerembet tuker-tuker couple.. haha

Judulnya juga DESTINY... jadi ya intinya ini cerita mereka kaya gitu karena takdir. Takdir yang membuat mereka jadi seperti itu.. halah halah ngomong opo koe thor -_-

Buat yang minta HunHan ditunggu aja deh ya next chaptnya, saya bingung soalnya ini couple mau disatuin apa enggak. Soalnya Sehun banyak konflik sama BaekhyunKris...

Udah dari pada kebanyakan bacot mending cuss aja kecerita...

Typos! No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

~oOOo~

Beginilah aktivitas Chanyeol dan Luhan sekarang,seminggu setelah pulang dari panti asuhan yang dikunjungi mereka,kini rumah mereka terlihat ramai setelah seorang anak kecil laki-laki mereka putuskan untuk dibawa pulang dan diadopsi. Park Gongchan,itulah nama yang Chanyeol dan Luhan berikan kepada anak laki-laki berumur 3tahunan ini.

"Ya Channie! Jangan kau ajari Gongchan yang tidak-tidak pabbo!" amuk Luhan kepada Chanyeol yang kini terkikik setelah berhasil berkomplot dengan anaknya untuk mengerjai Luhan.

"Ya Gongchannie... kau tidak boleh seperti itu kepada Eomma. Arraso..." ujar Luhan sambil merengkuh Gongchan dipelukannya.

Gongchan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Arraso?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Gongchan.

"Alaco Eomma." Kata Gongchan pelan dan berhasil membuat Luhan tersenyum.

'_**Chup'**_

Luhan mencium pipi Gongchan dengan sayang membuat sang pemilik berpipi chubby itu tersenyum senang dan memeluk erat leher Luhan.

"Eomma calanghae..." ujar Gongchan.

Luhan sendiri mengangguk mengerti dan membalas pelukan Gongchan dengan sayang, "Eomma lebih menyayangimu sayang." Kata Luhan pelan.

Disamping itu Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam melukiskan senyum dibibir tipisnya menyaksikan kedekatan Luhan dengan anak adopsinya yang baru saja mereka angkat 5 hari yang lalu. Beginikah kehangatan sebuah keluarga? Kalau benar seperti ini,biarkan tetap seperti ini. Masalah 2minggu yang lalu saat dirinya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan orang yang mirip dengan Baekhyun biarkan menjadi rahasianya,mungkin saja itu orang yang mirip dengan kekasihnya 7tahun lalu. Tapi itu terlalu nyata bagi Chanyeol saat melihat dan menyentuh tangan namja itu untuk menganggap semua itu hanya halusinasinya saja. Baekhyun sudah lama mati dan tenang dialam sana,sekarang dihadapannya sudah ada kebahagiaan barunya dan Chanyeol tidak akan lagi memandang kebelakang tentang masa lalunya itu yang terlalu menyakitkan. Biarkan itu menjadi sebuah pelajaran untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

**.**

**E**

**.**

**X**

**.**

**O**

**.**

"Baekhyun..." panggil Sehun pelan disela makannya.

"Ne... waeyo Sehunnie?" jawab Baekhyun yang kini berhenti untuk menyendokkan bubur kedalam mulut Sehun.

Sejenak Sehun terdiam dikasurnya,terlihat raut wajahnya yang gusar.

"Kau kenapa Chaggi? Ada masalah? Apa kau sakit lagi? Cepat katakan padaku." Ujar Baekhyun khawatir.

Sehun ingin menangis rasanya menatap wajah khawatir Baekhyun saat ini kepadanya,begitu besar rasa sayang yang Sehun lihat dimata Baekhyun untuknya saat ini. Tegakah Sehun mengkhianati perasaan itu? Egoiskah dirinya jika masih tetap memaksa cinta Baekhyun untuknya sedangkan dirinya juga tidak bisa melepaskan Kris dibelakangnya. Kenapa? Kenapa takdir terasa berat untuknya. Haruskah dirinya benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini agar kedua orang yang dicintainya itu terbebas dari keegoisannya? Haruskah?

'**Grebh'**

Baekhyun sedikit kaget dan terjungkal kebelakang ketika Sehun memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Sehunnie... kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil mengusap pelan punggung Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan,"Saranghae Chaggi... kumohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku,meskipun aku pernah menyakitimu." Ujar Sehun lirih dan luruh pertahanan Sehun ketika cairan bening nan asin itu melesak keluar perlahan dari sudut matanya yang sayu.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak,lalu mengeratkan pelukannya dengan tubuh Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sayang,nado... nado saranghae..." balas Baekhyun lembut.

Dibalik itu semua Kris melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dari celah pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Sehun yang separuh terbuka. Tubuh Kris mematung melihat dan mendengar setiap apa yang ada dihadapannya. Dadanya terasa berdenyut sakit,dan oksigen terasa kosong diparu-parunya saat ini. Begitu menyesakkan. Apa Sehun tidak bisa melihat dirinya disini? Yang selalu tersakiti karena dirinya. Dan bodohnya Kris selalu memaafkannya,atas dasar apa Kris rela berkorban semua ini untuk Sehun? Berkorban perasaan,waktu,tenaga. Semuanya hanya untuk Sehun karena dirinya mencintai Sehun. Hanya dasar **'CINTA'** membuat Kris bertahan. Bertahan dibelakang Sehun untuk melihatnya bahagia meski tanpa dirinya yang lebih dulu pernah membahagiakan Sehun daripada orangtuanya dulu sebelum orang itu. Orang yang dipeluk Sehun dan disayangi oleh Sehun saat Sehun membawa orang itu yang sekarat saat itu kepadanya,memohon kepadanya untuk menyelamatkan orang itu. And see... setelah Kris berusaha keras membuat Baekhyun kembali hidup selama 3tahun. Tapi 3tahun itulah yang membuat dirinya harus kehilangan Sehun,merelakan melihat Sehun dengan bahagianya berdampingan dengan Baekhyun didepan altar. Harusnya dirinya dan Sehun yang berada disana,harusnya! Tapi Kris benci ketika dirinya mengingat kalau itu sudah menjadi takdir antara dirinya dan Sehun.

Perlahan tapi pasti kaki panjang Kris masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan tangan kanan yang memegang sekantong buah-buahan yang dibelinya tadi untuk Sehun tentunya.

Kris berdeham sejenak dengan suara beratnya yang membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun sadar dan melepas pelukan mereka dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Kris?"

"Ah kakak ipar.."

"Maaf apa aku mengganggu acara bermesraan kalian?" tanya Kris.

Dan sampai kapanpun Kris tidak akan berhenti untuk mencintai Sehun,meski ini salah. Meski harus menyakiti hati Baekhyun,Kris tidak perduli.

**.**

**E**

**.**

**X**

**.**

**O**

**.**

Baekhyun terdiam memainkan kaki kurusnya diatas rumput hijau segar dibawahnya,dadanya terasa sangat sesak saat ini. Pikirannya jauh melayang sesaat ketika moment yang terekam jelas diotaknya berputar. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran negatife yang terus berkecamuk dibenaknya. Bagaimana bisa dipercaya ketika dengan jelas kedua bola matanya melihat Kris berdiri merangkak diatas tubuh Sehun. Pandangan mereka pun terlihat berbeda. Seperti ada sesuatu perasaan yang disembunyikan oleh mereka. Entahlah tapi itu sungguh rasanya menyesakkan rongga pernafasannya saat ini.

'**Tes'**

Bukan... ini bukan tetesan airmata Baekhyun melainkan tetesan air yang berlomba perlahan untuk jatuh membasahi tanah bumi.

.

.

'**Tes'**

.

.

'**Tes'**

.

.

'**Tes'**

Kini bukan hanya setetes air yang jatuh tetapi beribu-ribu kucuran air dari langit mendung itu mulai jatuh membasahi tanah bumi. Menggantikan aktifitas namja berwajah manis ini untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat yang tengah disinggahinya yaitu taman belakang rumah. Baju yang dikenakannya pun mulai basah terkena air hujan yang mengguyurnya. Kaki kurusnya terus melangkah lebar untuk mulai berteduh kedalam rumah.

'**Srek'**

Suara pintu kaca bergeser yang ditarik oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

"_**Sudah kubilang hentikan kegilaan ini,Kris!"**_

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu kaca ketika mendengar suara Sehun yang meninggi. Matanya bergerak mencari sosok itu dan bingo! Matanya menangkap sosok Sehun tengah berdiri dengan tatapan sengit berhadapan dengan Kris didekat tangga. Jarak Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak cukup jauh,hanya berkisar 6meter dari posisi Baekhyun saat ini. Tapi itu tidak bisa menutupi suara Sehun yang meninggi tadi,karena suasana rumah mereka dalam keadaan sepi. Para maid mungkin sedang beristirahat dikamar mereka.

"Cukup!" bentak Sehun.

Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris sehingga Sehun kembali membentak Kris. Sayup-sayup suara hujan mulai mendominasi ditelinga Baekhyun yang kini mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati mereka berdua dan lebih memilih untuk diam diposisinya menjadi penonton atas dua pelaku yang tengah beradegan didepan sana.

"Sudah kubilang ini semua karena aku masih mencintaimu Oh Sehun! Dan sekalipun kau sudah bersamanya aku tetap akan mencintaimu!"

Kini suara Kris meninggi dan terdengar jelas ditelinga Baekhyun meski suara hujan masih terdengar diluar sana. Tubuh Baekhyun mematung.

'**Plak!'**

"Sudah kubilang lupakan itu Kris! Kita ini bersaudara dan aku telah menikah! Aku sudah ada Baekhyun dan kau sekarang adalah kakakku! Kakakku Kris! Kakakku!"

Baekhyun semakin membisu ketika Sehun menjerit frustasi menjambak rambutnya dan menangis dengan keras.

"Aku tidak bisa Kris,sungguh tidak bisa. Hubungan kita ini salah,tidak seharusnya kakak adik sedarah saling mencintai. Aku mohon hentikan kegilaan ini... aku lelah jika harus menjaga perasaanmu maupun Baekhyun... aku mohon mengertilah..."

Suara Sehun terdengar begitu menyakitkan ditelinga Baekhyun saat ini. Sebegitu pelikkah perasaan yang tengah merundung suaminya itu.

Kris menarik tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya membiarkan Sehun menangis didekapannya. Lalu menarik wajah Sehun agar Kris dapat menatap wajah Sehun dan menghapus airmata yang masih jatuh deras membasahi pipi salju Sehun.

_**Tak pernah ku duga**__**  
**__**Bahwa akhirnya**__** kini**__**  
**__**Tergugat janjimu dan janjiku**_

'_**Chu~'**_

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika.

.

.

Kris mencium Sehun dengan intens. Dihadapannya!

.

.

Dengan kaki yang bergetar Baekhyun melangkah mundur. Tubuhnya kini telah benar-benar basah diguyur oleh airhujan. Bibir mungilnya bergetar hebat,airmatanya yang sedari tadi telah keluar dengan deras tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Hiks..."

Baekhyun menutup bibir mungilnya ketika isakan itu lolos dari mulutnya,kepalanya menggeleng perlahan. Dadanya sungguh sesak saat ini. Nyawanya seperti dicabut secara tiba-tiba. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berlari keluar rumah menembus derasnya air hujan yang kini mengguyur tanah Seoul. Airmata terus melesak keluar memburamkan pandangannya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak perduli. Karena disini... perasaannya terasa sakit saat ini. Bukan main sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Hiks... pabbo..." lirih Baekhyun. Membiarkan kaki kurusnya terus berlari entah kemana menembus dinginnya airhujan.

**.**

**E**

**.**

**X**

**.**

**O**

**.**

_**Meski waktu datang dan berlalu  
Sampai aku tiada bertahan  
Semua takkan mampu mengubahku  
Hanyalah kau yang ada di relungku...**_

Chanyeol terdiam didalam mobilnya,pikirannya menerawang jauh ketika dirinya sendirian berkunjung kerumah Eommanya.

"_**Kau tahu? Eomma bertemu dengan Baekhyun satu setengah bulan yang lalu." Kata Eomma Chanyeol.**_

"_**Eomma bertemu dengannya dimall,dia waktu itu terlihat sedang berbelanja membeli ice cream. Tadinya Eomma kira itu hanya halusinasi Eomma saja karena terlalu merindukan mantan kekasihmu itu,tapi nyatanya tidak... dia nyata Chanyeol... nyata..."**_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya,lalu merebahkan punggung jakungnya kesandaran mobil. Pundaknya terasa berat,entahlah sepertinya masih ada mistery yang belum terpecahkan atas kematian Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa melihat kepastian Eommanya saat bercerita tadi,ditambah dirinya juga mendapatkan fakta tersendiri sebulan yang lalu mendapati pertemuan orang yang serupa dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memegang setir mobilnya,lalu menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukan mobilnya secara perlahan dijalan menembus guyuran derasnya airhujan.

"Aku bisa gila lama-lama karenamu Baekhyun..." gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Jalanan terlihat lenggang,hanya beberapa mobil yang melaju ditengah jalan.

"_**Kau pernah bercerita sendiri kan,kalau Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mempunyai saudara kembar. Dan Eomma yakin itu pasti Baekhyun, tapi satu yang Eomma kecewakan waktu itu saat Eomma menghampirinya." kata Eomma Chanyeol yang kini mulai menunjukkan raut sedih.**_

"_**Apa itu Eomma?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai penasaran.**_

"_**Dia berlari menjauhi Eomma,Chanyeol..."**_

_**Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan,mencoba membuang sesak didadanya.**_

"_**Eomma, mungkin itu hanya orang yang mirip Baekhyun. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas orang yang sudah mati. Aku akan pulang,Luhan dan Gongchan pasti sudah menunggu dirumah..." kata Chanyeol yang mencoba beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu dimana disitu Eommanya juga berada.**_

"_**Chanyeol.. coba kamu berpikir secara logika,jika itu hanya orang yang memang mirip Baekhyun kenapa dia harus berlari saat Eomma hanya menyapa dan memastikannya? Seandainya jika itu bukan Byun Baekhyun dia tidak akan lari saat Eomma memanggil namanya.." ujar Eomma Chanyeol yang menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.**_

_**Chanyeol masih berdiri tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Eommanya.**_

"_**Eomma tahu kamu,nak.. sekuat apapun kau mencoba untuk menutupi perasaanmu,kenyataannya kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong dari hatimu. Eomma tahu kau sudah punya Luhan,Eomma juga sayang terhadap Luhan seperti dulu Eomma menyayangi Baekhyunmu. Tapi Eomma tidak bisa melihat anaknya kacau akan cintanya... karena naluri Eomma yang telah lama mengenal Baekhyun yakin kalau itu Baekhyunmu.. dia belum mati,Chanyeol..." lanjut Eommanya lagi.**_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya,sungguh sesak ketika Eommanya terus membeberkan fakta logis bahwa Baekhyun masih ada. Remuk hati Chanyeol jika seandainya itu memang nyata.

'_**Tes'**_

Sebulir airmata jatuh membasahi pipi Chanyeol,meruntuhkan kembali pertahanannya. Tidak,ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dirinya harus segera pulang.

**Luhan.**

Ya.. sosok itu yang saat ini dibutuhkannya untuk meneguhkan kembali perasaannya. Dirinya sudah berjanji untuk melepas sosok itu,Baekhyun sudah mati dan cintanya pun sudah mati untuknya.

Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya kini dengan kecepatan yang cukup sedang. Hujan semakin deras,membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesusahan melihat jalan.

.

.

'**Ckit'**

.

.

Chanyeol menginjak remnya kuat-kuat membuat bunyi decitan aspal basah dengan ban mobilnya ketika matanya melihat sekilas sosok namja berlari menyebrang jalan dengan sembrononya dan Chanyeol hampir menabraknya.

Dengan cekatan Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar dari mobilnya untuk memastikan kondisi sosok namja tadi. Membiarkan tubuhnya basah terguyur airhujan.

Chanyeol mendekati sosok namja itu yang kini berjongkok dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Hey.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang lumayan keras karena beradu dengan dengan suara derasnya airhujan.

Hening... tidak ada jawaban dari sosok itu. Membuat Chanyeol ikut berjongkok dan memegang tubuh sosok namja itu yang kini bergetar hebat.

"Hey... gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh namja itu.

"Ya! Kau mendengarkanku ti-"

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat ketika sosok itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Jantungnya serasa berdetak lebih cepat. Matanya membelalak dengan lebar. Masih tidak mempercayai atas apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"B-Baekhyun..." lirih Chanyeol.

Otaknya sendiri masih tidak bisa mempercayai dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya,Chanyeol benci jika ini hanya halusinasinya saja yang membuat dirinya serasa mati sesaat melihat sosok ini kembali ada dihadapannya.

"C-Chanyeol... hiks..."

Tuhan... tolong cabut nyawanya saja saat ini jika suara itu juga hanya halusinasinya yang semakin menggila hanya karena Baekhyun.

"Hiks... C-Chanyeol..."

Kembali suara itu terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol ketika sosok itu memanggil namanya,menyadarkan kembali dari keterpakuannya.

"B-Baekhyun... benarkah ini kau?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Sungguh Chanyeol masih tidak mempercayai atas apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"C-Chanyeol...hiks... mian.. hiks.. "

**.**

**E**

**.**

**X**

**.**

**O**

**.**

**_END**

.

.

Ahaha enggak deng, **Bersambung **maksudnya... ._.v

Okeh makin kacau kan ya ceritanya? Ampuni sayaa readerssss (-/\-)

Buat yang udah baca jangan lupa comentnya,sepatah maupun dua patah kata sangat berarti untuk saya melanjutkan FF absurd saya ini. Gomawo *bow with ChanHun*


End file.
